Cursed Comics Cavalcade Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Erin Wagner Other Characters: * Dutch * Venus Locations: * * The Red | StoryTitle2 = Batman: "Gorehound" | Synopsis2 = In the Gotham woods, several teenagers sit around a fire telling tales of the Gorehound who has gone around killing in those same woods. Soon the teenagers begin dying and Batman investigates, quickly finding the shambling Gorehound is actually gagged beneath the mask and instead the fleeing girl goes into a gas station toilet where Batman captures her and takes her to Arkham. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Gorehound Other Characters: * Unnamed Victim Locations: * ** Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Wonder Woman: "Siren Song" | Synopsis3 = In Greece, tales of a siren stealing sailors are told to Wonder Woman. She travels to the cave and meets the Siren who tricks Diana and attempts to drown the goddess - the two fight underwater but Diana escapes and discovers one of the missing sailors. She promises that the siren would not cause more trouble. In Norway, the Siren perches itself on the stony cliff-side, akin to the Little Mermaid but poised to take its next victim. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Siren Other Characters: * Stavros Locations: * * | StoryTitle4 = Guy Gardner: "Life Sentence" | Synopsis4 = Guy Gardner was taking some time off when his Lantern ring told him of an abandoned freighter however there were no signs of life aboard. He enters the ship to investigate but only finds zombified aliens - fighting his way through the passengers he discovers a Green Lantern embedded into the machine and determined to complete his flight. Guy informs the Lantern that by delivering the ship he will cause more problems, and realising this the Lantern causes the ship to enter a Self-destruct mode. Guy escapes but is harrowed by the experience before flying off to the next mission. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * * Thanagarians Locations: * Laycorx Items: * | StoryTitle5 = The Demon: "Yellow Jack" | Synopsis5 = In 19th Century Louisiana, a man return to his wife after three days away but he is possessed by Etrigan, the Demon. His wife seeks out the expert in demons, Jason Blood who - after serious convincing - relinquishes Etrigan from the husband's body and allows the demon to possess him once again, though the demon does one last act in killing the husband as he was an abuser and a drunk. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Aidan * Siobhan Other Characters: * Horace Sercy Locations: * ** | StoryTitle6 = Superman: "Strange Visitor" | Synopsis6 = Superman wakes from a nightmare afraid, he tells Lois that he does not feel comfortable sleeping near her while he feels this way though she reassures him. The next night the demonic figure is more apparent but Clark uses his eye beams to destroy a bedside table accidentally. The next night, the creature lurks over Lois but Superman counterreacts faster, revealing that they were not sleeping but merely pretending. Now the monster had no control - Superman realises that they are actually Xa-Du. Once Superman defeats him, he works on patching the holes in the Phantom Zone around the world. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * S.T.A.R. Labs Locations: * * Phantom Zone | StoryTitle7 = Green Arrow: "The Monster in Me" | Synopsis7 = Green Arrow and Black Canary are on patrol when Oliver starts to see a huge hulking beast over his shoulder. Seeing the beast causes Oliver to stumble, and over the course of several more heroic antics he continues to fall asleep or to pass out and see the beast. He recognises it as a beast from his time on the Island but passes out again, when he wakes he is faced with the beast once again but transformed into Black Canary, he is woken by the real Dinah and finds his bow snapped. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Locations: * Items: * | StoryTitle8 = Black Lightning & Katana: "Mercy Killing" | Synopsis8 = Black Lightning is asked by Katana to assist with a series of kidnappings in Japan. A Kuchisake-Onna has been stealing children overnight so the two stake out a child's house for the demon, almost immediately it shows its face to Jefferson and Katana bursts through the window but the demon escapes and goes to take the child, working together the Outsiders take the demon down and save the child. Both stay up comforting the child until the morning. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Mariko Antagonists: * Kuchisake-Onna Other Characters: * John Constantine Locations: * Items: * | StoryTitle9 = Robin & Solomon Grundy: "The Devil You Know" | Synopsis9 = Robin is fighting a seemingly-passive Solomon Grundy who is stampeding around looking for three girls, Grundy asks Robin for help as the children had been stolen previously and Grundy could not find them. Revealing that he had snapped one of the "demon's" horns off Robin realises that Professor Pyg was behind the kidnapping. The two break into Pyg's factory and save the girls, Robin lets Grundy leave, hoping that this time he might remember. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Joan * Kim * Laura Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Gotham City Police Department Locations: * ** Arkham Asylum | StoryTitle10 = Zatanna: "Halloween Hayride" | Synopsis10 = Years ago, Zatanna was encouraged by Zatara to experience Halloween in the country, rather than immediately teleporting back to the city. Zatanna finds a haystack Halloween ride and two children, an older brother and a younger girl, the brother conspired with his friend to make Sammie (his sister) cry so they could leave her behind. Zatanna uncovers their plan and animates the masks to terrify the boys while she consoles Sammie and transforms the hayride into the attraction of her imagination. All the while, Zatara watches from his magic ball. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Judd * Sammie * Locations: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}